An automobile, boat, or other vehicle is a sizable investment to most consumers. Collector cars are a popular investment, but many owners do not have expensive garages, carports or other storage means readily available to protect their vehicles from the elements. Fabric and plastic car covers are available, but car covers that are not breathable or let moisture through, can cause severe damage to a vehicle's finish if water is trapped under the cover. Good breathable car covers are expensive and can still chafe the car's finish, and also allow water or dust to penetrate. Additionally, car covers are unwieldy, tend to wear out quickly and can be damaged by UV radiation or adverse weather. As a solution, heavy carports are available, but they suffer from the need to be attached to the ground via lag bolts, ropes, or other mechanical means to make them at least semi-permanent. Portable shelters are usually complicated in design, are susceptible to collapse due to their lightweight structure, and most importantly, difficult to manufacture. As a result, these protective portable devices have not received any commercial success.